


【盾冬】Homeless Dog

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stray Cat蛇足的蛇足</p>
<p>關於隊長的PTSD<br/>因為巴奇在逃跑的不小心在他面前摔下去了所以……<br/>哭哭盾出沒，不能接受的就不用點了<br/>但哭歸哭該吃肉的時候還是吃←（……）</p>
<p>未尾有科學組（兩個都是伴郎）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Homeless Dog

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫就像是一隻被拋棄的狗。

這是巴奇在頂樓踩空並往下墜落前的那一瞬間後，看到史蒂夫臉上表情時所浮現的唯一想法。

這下他真的做得太過火了。

望著自己往後摔落的史蒂夫的臉上是難以形容的恐懼。記憶中，即使是在巴奇身為冬兵的時候也從未見過一個人可以如此驚慌，彷彿世界在他面前崩塌的表情。

他上一次看到類似表情，是在疾駛的火車上，自己從空中墜落時的最後看到的畫面。

然而不一樣的是，這次史蒂夫毫不猶豫的跟著跳了下來。

在看到史蒂夫拼了命地朝著自己撲過來時，巴奇在心裡深深的感到懊悔。

失去了冷靜思考的史蒂夫驚慌失措的忙亂揮動著手，一心只是想要抓住巴奇，然而即使巴奇也伸出了手卻始終差那麼一點。

隨著巴奇越來越接近地面，史蒂夫臉上的表情也越近於絕望。

就在千鈞一髮之際，一道紅金色的身影迅速飛奔而至，從空中攔截救援，伸出雙手一邊一個的把他們從空中撈了起來。

「你們兩人在玩哪一齣？！要不是賈維斯透過衛星發現你們正在玩沒繫繩子的自由落體還通知我的話，你們就差那麼一點就會摔成肉泥了！」

在鋼鐵頭盔下，東尼抱怨的語氣中暗藏著鬆了一口氣的安心。

然而面無血色的史蒂夫卻彷彿沒聽見東尼所說的話，他只是望著在自己對面被東尼抓著領子的巴奇，然後撲了過去，緊抓住巴奇，將他用力擁入懷中。

「喂！隊長你這樣突然亂動很危……」東尼的抱怨沒能說完，他無比驚訝的瞪著雙眼看向被自己抓在空中的兩人。

史蒂夫全身都在顫抖，緊緊擁抱著，或者應該說，像是溺水之人抓著浮木一般地抓著巴奇，死死不肯放手。

從未曾見過史蒂夫這個模樣東尼傻眼了，眼睛瞪的老大，在史蒂夫跟巴奇的臉上來回。

而巴奇並沒有驚訝的神情，只有滿滿的心疼與愧疚。

雖然並沒有像現在這麼嚴重，不過巴奇其實曾經遇過幾次史蒂夫半夜醒來跑到自己房裡顫抖著擁抱自己的狀況。雖然隔天史蒂夫總是一如往常的平靜，也並沒有透露過什麼，不過巴奇從他擁抱著自己時無意識呢喃著的囈語中大概可以揣測到，史蒂夫最大的夢魘是什麼。

那是巴奇在他面前摔下火車的片段。

每夜每晚，不時地浮現出來對史蒂夫造成難以想像的傷害。

即使清醒時，某些時刻不經意的類似場景都會勾起史蒂夫內心的深層恐懼。

或者，應該說，史蒂夫從未曾自巴奇摔落的惡夢中真正甦醒。

而巴奇明知道史蒂夫內心最大的創傷是什麼，他卻讓那個惡夢在史蒂夫面前再現。

他等同於硬生生挖開史蒂夫心中從未結痂過，只是覆蓋上一層薄薄紗布，甚至尚在淌血的傷口。

看著史蒂夫將臉埋在自己的頸項間，像是隨時都會哭出來的模樣，巴奇真的、真的打從心底後悔。

早知如此，他絕不會因為一時惱羞成怒而離家出走，更不會為了避開人潮而來到屋頂，在轉身的時候踩空腳。才會導致這場準新郎與準新郎的追逐戰，最後以兩人內心的兩敗俱傷淒慘落幕。

內心自責又心疼的巴奇像是安慰孩子般的緊緊將史蒂夫抱在胸前，然後看向東尼，「……史塔克，先送我們回家。」

東尼雖然反射性的就想要衝口而出我一不是快遞二不是司機，而且你們的婚禮時間就快要到了吧？但是看著明顯異於平常的史蒂夫，他也只能將嘴努了努，乖乖的將他們兩人平安運送到他們兩人的家裡。

在把他們送到家門口後，乾脆好人做到底的東尼在心底覺得自己真是相當好心的開口提醒道：「別忘了距離你們的婚禮還有三個小時，你們兩個都不在場的話可就會是今晚的頭條了。」

「我知道……謝謝你……」被史蒂夫緊緊擁抱著而不太能移動的巴奇，只能稍微扭動一下脖子，看向東尼，遲疑了一會後，輕聲開口：「東尼。」

……哇喔。雙眼瞪得不能再大的東尼毫不掩飾內心的驚訝。他今天真是見識到了平常難得一見的事物，還是一次看到兩樣。真可惜這裡沒有辦法錄影，不過幸好他的鋼鐵頭盔能夠保留所見的影像，回去他一定要馬上存檔備份。

一邊在內心裡想著要怎麼跟大夥分享，東尼舉起了右手，跨出了史蒂夫跟巴奇的家門口，然後關上了門。

聽到門扉關上的聲響後，巴奇就將所有的注意力都集中在像隻巨大的熊將自己整個人都緊緊圈在他懷中不肯放的史蒂夫身上。

雖然這裡是玄關，但巴奇心裡明白，史蒂夫現在的心理狀況已經接近崩潰邊緣，恐怕無法辨別這裡是哪裡，僅僅只剩下『巴奇』這個存在才是現在這個全身顫抖得像是被拋棄在大雨中的狗狗般的金髮男人唯一的依靠。

「對不起，史蒂夫。」所以巴奇毫不猶豫的解開了自己的上衣，將史蒂夫的頭捧在赤裸的胸前，讓他能聽到自己心臟跳動的聲音，然後溫柔地撫摸著顫抖的金髮，輕聲的安撫著他，「我還活著，我在這裡，我不會離開。」

感受著巴奇的體溫，聆聽著耳邊緊貼著的胸腔內那略顯快速且健壯的跳動著的心跳，史蒂夫才終於慢慢的停止顫抖。

剛才巴奇從他面前往後摔落時，史蒂夫的心臟真的停滯了那麼幾秒鐘。

他不敢再去回想那個畫面，那將是他永恆的夢魘。

對於史蒂夫來說，巴奇是他的家，是他靈魂的依歸。

失去了巴奇，他的靈魂將再也無處可去。

他不能失去家，不能失去巴奇。

抬起頭，凝視著巴奇，史蒂夫有些恐慌的顫抖著手，用冒汗的冰冷手掌包覆住巴奇溫熱的臉龐。

巴奇臉上掛著帶著歉意與寵溺的溫柔微笑，放任史蒂夫像是嬰兒摸索著母親的臉般，用手指、用嘴唇、一點一點的確認自己的存在。

一邊小心翼翼的吻著、愛撫著，史蒂夫將巴奇往後壓倒在冰冷的地板上。

史蒂夫吻著、咬著、性急的打開巴奇的身體，沒有潤滑，只有史蒂夫的手指跟舌頭細心又執拗的擴張。

巴奇喘息著發出低吟，吃痛的咬住下唇，感受著在自己體內蠢動的手指所帶來的疼痛與快感。

抽出手指後，史蒂夫將手滑到巴奇的膝蓋窩，一點一點的，緩慢但確實的將自身怒張的陰莖埋入。

平時－－雖然從第一次之後他們也不過才上過三次床－－若是要讓雙方都更順利享受的話，史蒂夫在初次插入時都會稍退出一些再插入，如此重複幾次後，才會在不讓巴奇痛苦的狀況下整根沒入。

然而現在的史蒂夫並沒有那種從容。就像是在巴奇跟自己之間連一點點的縫隙都不願留般的，硬是用粗硬的肉棒推開柔嫩的肉壁，強勢的侵入巴奇脆弱的內部。

「嗯嗯……」

撕裂般的脹痛緩慢而清晰，巴奇忍不住將左手抵在自己的嘴上，發出悶悶的鼻音，仰起頭任由生理性的眼淚滑落眼角。

然而彷彿絲毫無畏於疼痛，雖然流淚巴奇還是微笑著敞開他的懷抱、分開自己的雙腳，以便讓史蒂夫能夠毫無阻礙的深深佔有自己。

直到插入至最深處後，史蒂夫就這麼停留在溫熱的包覆著自身慾望的緊緻內部，緊緊抱著巴奇，讓兩人滾燙的肌膚相貼，就像不願再分離似地。

這無關情慾，而是一種依存。

史蒂夫羅傑斯依存著巴奇巴恩斯。現在的史蒂夫需要感受到巴奇的一切，需要確信巴奇健康平安的活在他身邊，他的心臟才能正常跳動、正常呼吸、正常思考。

他就這麼緊抱著巴奇，而巴奇也安靜順從的任由史蒂夫閉著雙眼聆聽自己的呼吸及心跳。直到很久很久以後，史蒂夫才終於開始挺動著臀部，在濕熱柔軟的恿道內進出。

雖然這個姿勢很費腰力，而且不好動作，但史蒂夫就是不願放開巴奇。即使是一分一秒、一厘米，他都不願意。

而被史蒂夫整個人壓在身上巴奇並不是很舒服，但他完全沒有抵抗或是不滿的模樣，只是微笑著，讓眼淚滑落眼角，輕撫著史蒂夫的背。

確實的感受著巴奇的生命，那種安心感跟滿足，讓一直積在史蒂夫眼眶中的淚水彷彿從內心的傷口中泉湧而出的血液一般，不斷往下落。

「巴奇……巴奇……巴奇……」史蒂夫的眼淚隨著每一次的律動而滴落到了巴奇的胸口上，是那麼的滾燙，幾乎要在巴奇的心臟上留下一個又一個的烙印。

「史蒂夫……別怕……我在這裡……我在這裡……」在逐漸加快加深的搖晃與撞擊中，巴奇始終輕聲回應著史蒂夫每一句的呼喚。

「我永遠不會再離開你了。」

在高潮所帶來的愉悅跟充實感中，巴奇用盡全力環抱著史蒂夫，像是發誓般在他耳邊低語的這句話，終於讓史蒂夫破涕為笑。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「……還剩下五分鐘，他們還沒出現……」身為巴奇伴郎的布魯斯身著一襲紫黑色的絲質西裝，站在教堂外，有些緊張的望著道路的盡頭不斷張望，「婚禮是不是需要取消？」

「……沒辦法了，」而身為史蒂夫伴郎的東尼則是深灰，他將手擺在下巴上像是思考了一會後，突然抬起頭，「布魯斯！我們只好犧牲一下，代替他們上場了。」

說著，東尼走過去牽著布魯斯的手，就要往教堂裡走去。

「……啊？」一時之間愣住了的布魯斯在被東尼拖行了幾步之後才反應過來，立刻站穩腳步往後施力阻止東尼再往前行，有些驚慌的喊道：「等、等等，東尼！？」

回過頭，東尼轉而用雙手包住了布魯斯的雙手，一臉誠懇的望著他。

「你想想，要是鋼鐵人跟浩克結婚的話，一定會成為頭條，然後這樣一來就沒有人會注意到巴奇跟史蒂夫跟本沒來到婚禮現場的事情了！」凝視著布魯斯的眼眸，東尼煞有其事般的說著，「布魯斯，這是幫助同伴，我也是不得已的。」

……聽起來似乎很有道理……？

就在布魯斯幾乎要被東尼說服的瞬間，從遠方傳來的重機引擎聲，使得東尼跟布魯斯立刻轉過頭去，看向聲音的方向。

只見兩位白色新郎禮服的身影一前一後的坐在哈雷上，正迅速的奔馳而來，並停在了布魯斯他們面前。

「抱歉，讓你們久等了。」

史蒂夫臉上帶著歉意的笑，而坐在他身後抱著他的腰的巴奇則是緩緩點了點頭。

兩位準新郎的眼睛都紅紅腫腫的，一看就知道剛剛才哭過，臉上甚至還有未乾的淚痕。

「嘖。」瞪著本該慶幸他們到來的史蒂夫跟巴奇，東尼的態度卻是皺起眉大聲的咂了一下嘴，「就差那麼一點了。」

「……東尼？」布魯斯看著東尼，不知道是不是心理因素，巴奇覺得他的臉色似乎有點變綠。

而東尼一副什麼事都沒有發生過的模樣，扁扁嘴，推了推史蒂夫，「還等什麼？快進去吧，大家都在等著祝福你們。」

大力的點頭微笑，史蒂夫牽起了巴奇的手，快步往教堂裡走去。

打開了教堂的門，山姆、娜塔莎、克林特還有尼克等人都已經在裡頭等著他們。

緊緊握著巴奇的右手，望著在自己身旁笑得很幸福燦爛的巴奇，史蒂夫臉上也浮現著同樣的微笑，並在內心對著自己跟上帝發誓，無論將來會發生什麼事，這一次他絕對不會再放開巴奇的手。

直到生命的盡頭。

 

 

 

 

 

ＥＮＤ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

以下是關於蜜月旅行的彩蛋：

 

 

「這裡就是月球啊……真的很荒涼……」

在太空面罩之下，巴奇踏著輕飄飄的步伐，一臉不可思議的在月面跳躍著。

「小心點，巴奇，跳太高飛出去就不好了。」

在心底偷偷覺得這樣跳躍著的巴奇很像小白兔，很可愛，同樣穿著太空裝的史蒂夫亦步亦趨的跟在巴奇的身後，像是生怕一個不小心巴奇真的會跳出去似的。

兩人在月球上漫步了一會。

「哇……」

並肩望著在黑漆漆的太空閃耀著藍色光輝的地球，兩人沉浸在無法形容的感動中。

在曠世美景中，巴奇輕聲嘆息，「……真得感謝史塔克。」

聽見巴奇提到東尼，史蒂夫的表情瞬間有些怪異，沉默了一下後才說道：「……是啊，不過他也說了，這是感謝我們幫他跟布魯斯求婚成功的報酬。」

一想到為了他們的蜜月旅行而犧牲了貞操（？）的布魯斯，巴奇就有些內疚，「……感覺真有些對不起博士。」

「……巴奇……」

由於史蒂夫的聲音實在太低沉，巴奇忍不住轉過頭去，然後驚訝的問道：「……幹嘛這副表情？」

「這是我們的蜜月旅行，你怎麼可以想別的男人。」

「……啥？」史蒂夫語氣中濃到化不開的醋意讓巴奇一愣，然後臉紅的大叫：「史蒂夫羅傑斯，你有毛病啊！」

「是，我有病……我得了沒有巴奇你就活不下去的病。」

史蒂夫雖然隔著通訊器卻依然深情誠摯的低音讓巴奇心臟一跳，臉更紅了。

「你說這種話都不會臉紅喔……」小聲嘟噥著，巴奇望著史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也凝視著巴奇。

兩人用眼神交纏著，直到突然間面罩玻璃相撞的衝擊跟聲響提醒了他們，現在是在外空中。

「……可惜太空中不能接吻。」巴奇像是不滿的抱怨讓史蒂夫苦笑著拉起他丈夫的手，有些可惜的想著連手的溫度都無法感受。

「要回太空船上？」史蒂夫問道。

「嗯……」巴奇想了一會後，搖了搖頭，「難得有這個機會看看地球，再多待一下吧。」

史蒂夫點了點頭，然後兩人牽著手，站在月球的地面上，一起凝視著這個美麗的星球。

在沉默的凝視了一會後，巴奇指著地球小聲的問道：「……你看，我們的家在哪裡？」

「就在這裡。」史蒂夫加強了握著巴奇手的力道，斬釘截鐵的回答，「我們的家就在這裡。」

巴奇稍微睜大了眼睛，接著笑了起來，以同樣的力道回握了史蒂夫的手，幸福又甜蜜的說道：「……對，這裡就是我們的家。」

只要有他們彼此在身旁，就再也不怕找不到家。

只要有巴奇，只要有史蒂夫，不管哪裡，都是他們的家。

 

 

 

 

 

ＦＩＮ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

彩蛋可以搭配這個影片看  
然後想像巴奇跟史蒂夫浮在太空中唱這首歌的畫面XD

我愛巴奇～我愛史蒂夫～  
我愛打九頭蛇～我愛做情報工作～  
我愛珈瑪射線～我愛泡在研究室裡～


End file.
